


Forever Lost

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [26]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Elder God, Father Figure, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lovecraftian Monster(s), demon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Mark and Dark are lost to each other, and lost to themselves.





	Forever Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Southerndragontamer asked me:** "Hey Big sis! Could I ask, for more of Dark and His charges bonding, please?"
> 
> In referring to His “charges,” I’m gonna take a wild guess and assume that you actually meant His glitchy boy and tough-as-nails little girl. But… there was another He had, the first young being He had taken under His great black wings when He’d first arrived to our world to stay.
> 
> Remember, they were a team once. But… something happened, and resentment gained a toehold. Anger festered. So… this is a story about them. Not about their bonding, strictly speaking, but more along the lines of how that bond broke. 
> 
> You’ll see what I mean. Enjoy.
> 
> (Originally posted on Tumblr, with this gif by refretable:)

The Hellgod’s unblinking gaze bored into the human with implacable ease. The young man ducked his head with uncharacteristic meekness. The demonic deity could feel the fear roiling inside the boy, and would have sighed with regret at what they two had become.

But He kept His counsel, remaining silent and linking His hands behind His back.

“**_So, it has come to this, has it?_**” Dark’s voice, though echoing with His slowly returning supernatural strength, was unusually placid. A deceptively cool, gentle tone infused His every word. “**_I gave you everything that was within My power… and this is how you choose to repay Me?_**”

The Hellgod leaned in, placing one hand on either arm of the younger being’s chair, boxing the lad in. The human shrunk back instinctively, glanced around for a weapon… but the shotgun remained where it had been thrown, too many feet away from him to reach.

The entity’s voice was still eerily calm despite – or perhaps because of – the uncomfortable proximity. “**_You have defied Me, after all I have done for you. For this, there is a price to be paid._**”

The boy’s glance met His, and soft bourbon-hued eyes widened in startlement. Clearly, this wasn’t the reaction for which the young man had braced himself.

“**_Did you expect to see rage from Me? Or mercy?_**” Dark gave a humourless chuckle. “**_Oh, My dear Mark. After the half-decade we’ve spent together, you should know Me just a little better than that by now._**”

Dark straightened His posture, stepping back. He absently tilted His head, a light pop realigning the discs in the upper spinal column of His vessel.

“**_There is a price to be paid for everything… and now you have so much to lose._**”

* * *

Later, Dark stared out the window of His manor at the shapeless, black void beyond with its interminable silence. He had been simply standing there for an untold amount of time, a far-away look on His face. 

But eventually, He was no longer alone. Footsteps drew in behind Him, and a familiar Irish lilt queried, “You okay, Pops? That must’ve stung like a bitch.”

Dark snorted. “**_It was only rock salt – no more significant to Me than a bee sting for a mortal._**”

“Not what I meant.”

Dark sighed. “**_I know what you meant._**”

“I just…” Anti flailed a bit. “B̶͈̚o̸̳̿l̵̢͗l̵͇̿o̶͔c̴̰̕k̴͓̈́s̶͔̀!̵͈͠ I’m not good with this kinda stuff,” the younger demon then groused, awkwardly tousling his bright green hair in consternation. “Look, Boss, I know you two were close…”

“**_He was a mortal with whom I worked closely,_**” the Hellgod replied, His tone abrupt. “**_There is a shade of difference._**”

“Whatever You say, Pops. But I’m sorry, anyway… and… it’s okay to feel something about it. Know what I mean?”

Dark turned to the glitch demon, finally, His black eyes as empty as the void surrounding them. “**_That would imply I had lost something._**”

“Didn’t You?”

Dark glanced at His desk, where a candid of Mark sat framed, having pride of place next to Anti’s own photographic image – His protégé and His adopted child, together in the only manner they were ever likely to be seen, especially given Anti’s temperament towards humans.

Dark was quiet, a wistful expression briefly flitting across His severe features. He pulled the smiling photo of the Youtuber out of its frame. After a brief moment of hesitation, but without ceremony, He neatly tore it in half. The two rent pieces fell from His hand and into the dustbin.

“**_Nothing I can’t live without._**”


End file.
